Watashi No Kodomo
by Mayonaka-Neko
Summary: Naruto’s life has never been perfect but when he gets raped by someone he’s supposed to know it pushes him over the edge. He leaves Konoha in search of a new life in which he can raise his new family. SasuNaru yaoi mpreg FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Repu

**Summary:** Naruto's life has never been perfect but when he gets raped by someone he's supposed to know it pushes him over the edge. He leaves Konoha in search of a new life in which he can raise his new family. However something goes wrong and he's forced to come back to Konoha and face the one who raped him along with all those who don't believed the man he accuses to be the real rapist. Including Sasuke the one he loves.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Here's my new story I decided to post it. It's not the first story I have written but it is the first you'll be reading. I hope you like it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Trust me I own nothing if I did there would be many yaoi couples in the show and manga.

**WARNING: **This story contains: Rape, mpreg (male pregnancy), yaoi (boyxboy), etc.

"abc" talking

'abc' thinking or talking with Kyuubi.

'**abc' **Kyuubi speaking.

* * *

Watashi No Kodomo

Chapter one: Repu (Rape)

The clanking of shurikens could be heard half a mile around a clearing on the outskirts of Konoha forest. There in the clearing stood Naruto in a fighting stance glaring intently on his opponent who was also in a fighting stance, Sasuke. Ever since Sasuke came back from Orochimaru (more like forced by Naruto who beat some sense into him), him and Naruto were barely separable. They always hung out together and sparred. This day was no exception.

Back and forth they sparred using shurikens, their fists, and occasionally some jutsus. They trained with mainly only each other. After coming back five years ago Sasuke held a new respect for Naruto and decided they would stick together no matter what. On the day Sasuke came back him and Naruto made a promise. A promise to always be there for the other no matter what. Even 5 years later them both being 18 they still kept that promise.

After a few clashes against kunai Sasuke jumped up in a tree and retreated jumping from branch to branch.

"Hey get back here!" Naruto yelled after him swiftly following him through the branches. He chased after Sasuke until suddenly Sasuke was gone. Naruto, from experience, knew that Sasuke was hiding. He prepared himself taking out a few shuriken and kunai. He glanced around the clearing swiftly. No sign of Sasuke. There was a rustle in a nearby bush. Instantly Naruto threw one of his shuriken in that direction. As soon as Naruto turned his attention towards the bush a hand shot up out of the ground and grabbed Naruto's ankle. As soon as the hand grabbed his ankle he poofed, it was a Doubunshin. The real Naruto was up in a tree.

"Haha, Sasuke you should know by now that I wouldn't fall for that trick that so o…" Naruto yelled.

"Gotcha" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Ahhh!!" Naruto screamed falling out of the branch.

"Moron" Sasuke said as Naruto landed on the floor with a loud thump. He jumped and landed gracefully next to Naruto. He crouched down next to him watching the younger boy as he just lay there.

"Dobe are you ok?" he asked. At the word dobe, Naruto jumped up.

"Don't call me that teme!" he yelled.

"Whatever you say dobe" Sasuke said snickering. Naruto launched at him, knocking both to the ground.

"Teme, I told you not to call me that!!" Naruto yelled, "I know your weakness!" Naruto instantly began to tickle Sasuke in his side. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. He was, after all, ticklish in his sides which only Naruto knew. Sasuke flipped them over so that he was the one who was tickling Naruto. They continued fooling around on the ground constantly flipping each other in order to get the upper hand. Sasuke gained the upper hand once again and was tickling Naruto unmercifully.

"Ahh! Hahaha….Sasuke….Hahaha….s..stop…..Hahaha….my sides… Hahaha….hurt" Naruto plead. Sasuke, after much more pleading from Naruto, stopped tickling him. Naruto began to blush as he realized the position they were in. Sasuke also blushed as he realized the predicament they were in. Naruto lay there on the grass with Sasuke hovering over him on all fours. One leg on each side of Naruto's body.

"Sas…" Naruto began but stopped himself. They stared at each other. Neither able to look away. Slowly their heads got closer to each other. Naruto was fully blushing now but he couldn't stop looking at Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke couldn't comprehend what was happening but he knew for sure that he didn't want it to stop. Their heads leaned closer and closer until their heads were only inches apart. Naruto and Sasuke were inwardly freaking out but they're bodies kept getting closer. Their heads hesitated for a second when they were less than a centimeter apart. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath. Sasuke who had been locking into Naruto's eyes could now only focus on the blonds' lips. Sasuke leaned the rest of the way making their lips meet. Not really knowing what was going on Naruto kissed him back. Just when the kiss began to deepen, the kiss abruptly stopped. Both of them suddenly realized just what they were doing and had stopped. Naruto scrambled out from under Sasuke redder than a tomato could ever be. Sasuke casually stopped up and wiped off his clothes. Trying to conceal his blush.

"W…h…h…a…t was that?" Naruto stammered.

"I don't know" Sasuke whispered and then looked up. Sasuke looked at Naruto to find the boy passing back and forth his fox ears twitching and his tail swishing back and forth.

"Naruto, your ears and tail…" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at himself.

"Oh," he said. He closed his eyes and suddenly, poof, his ears and tail were gone.

"You should be more careful. The village may have accepted you but outsiders have no idea" Sasuke stated.

"I know…it's just…when we…I mean…you…um…" Naruto stuttered turning a brighter shade of red. There was a long awkward silence when suddenly a loud voice could be heard.

"SASUKE!!" it yelled.

'Sakura' Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously thought with a sigh. Suddenly out of the trees above Sakura jumped down next to Sasuke. She immediately latched on to Sasuke's arm.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto said. Naruto had long ago given up on Sakura. Now as he saw Sakura glued to Sasuke's arm, he felt a strange urge to rip Sakura's hand off for touching Sasuke.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke bluntly asked.

"Tsunade wants to see you…and so did I" Sakura said twirling her hair trying to look seductive.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"All right, come on Naruto." At his name Naruto looked up.

"Huh?"

"Tsunade's calling, you coming?"

"No I think I'll stay here and train some more."

"Whatever," Sasuke said. He jumped up in a tree and sped away. Sakura was right behind him. Once both were gone Naruto plopped down into an Indian style sit on the Forest floor. The scene that had happened only minutes ago replayed over and over and over in his head.

'Why did he do that?' Naruto thought.

** 'Because he likes you baka'**

'Hey Kyu and that's not true'

** 'It's Kyuubi not Kyu ya idiot. Kyu sounds like the name for a stupid stuffed animal'** Kyuubi said. **'And yes t is. I see the way he looks at you.'**

'Ya right, why would Sasuke like me? He's so cool and everyone loves him and me…well not many care. And plus if you haven't noticed I'm a guy not a girl'

** 'He likes you. That's all that needs to be said. Plus, I know you love him.'**

'Shut up! I do not!'

** 'Right, whatever you say kit'**

'Whatever, I'm gonna train now'

Naruto made five Doubunshin doubles then he hinged each of them to look like a different person. They each looked like Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. They all, including himself, got into different fighting stances. He told them to attack and thus the training began. Naruto dodged each attack successfully and used his 'enemy's' turned backs to his advantage. He quickly did some hand signs and whispered, "Ice knives" Water rose up through the forest floor instantly becoming hardened ice shaped knives. From midair the ice knives came flying down intent on killing the four people they were pointing at. But the bunshins dodged out of the way at the last second before impact. The Tsunade Bunshin however didn't move fast enough and got hit in the shoulder. She removed the ice and crouched into another fighting stance. They all fought for hours. Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra to make the bunshins which made them tougher than normal bunshin which is why when the Tsunade bunshin got pierced through the shoulder with the ice blade it didn't go poof and disappear.

They trained for hours until Naruto had successfully defeated his bunshin. He didn't defeat them without getting hurt. Whatever wounds he had though, were healed by Kyuubi but all the training had drained him of all energy. So he collapsed on the forest floor not caring that it was past midnight just wanting to sleep.

* * *

He was abruptly awoken with a shove. He opened his eyes but couldn't see anything. He then realized that he was blindfolded.

"What's going on?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hello Naruto" said a voice.

"Who the hell are you?? What's going on?? Why am I blindfolded?? Why can't I move??"

"Well as to who I am you wouldn't be blindfolded if I wanted you to know that. Though I am surprised that you do not recognize my voice. It's been years but I didn't think you would forget. As to why you can't move it's because while you were sleeping I drugged you. It's as simple as that. It would have caused me so much trouble if you ran away." The mysterious man said.

'**Kit something's wrong I can't get rid of the drug. In fact I can't do anything'**

"What did you do to me?!" Naruto yelled at the man.

"Didn't I just tell you….But I suppose you meant to ask what did it do to you? Well for one you can't move and two your precious Kyuubi can't do anything to help you."

"Why did you do this? What are you going to do with me?"

"I have watched you several times over these years. I just can't seem to get you out of my head. You even invade my fantasies. Your blond hair, that small body, those cerulean blue eyes. I can't take it anymore. That's why I went through all the trouble to do all this trouble to capture my little angel. I'm going to do you Naruto. We shall make wonderful memories"

"Fuck you! You're not going to touch me!!"

"No my precious little Naruto, I'm going to fuck you and there is nothing you or Kyuubi can do about it," said the man. He lifted up Naruto's shirt with one hand slowly caressing his stomach. Naruto shivered.

'Is he really gonna do what I think he's gonna do?' Naruto thought. The man took Naruto's shirt off completely and just stared at him with desire. Naruto just lay there helpless unable to move staring out into black as the blindfold kept him from seeing who his attacker was.

"Naruto you make me hard just looking at your precious little cute body laying there blindfolded and half naked."

"Wh…why are you doing this?" Naruto asked tears welling up in his eyes as he realized there really wasn't anything he could possibly do to escape the events to come.

"I already told you that. You freakin' keep invading my thoughts. The only remedy to cure this desire is to screw you." The man removed the rest of Naruto's clothing.

"My goodness Naruto," the man's eyes grew wide, "you look even cuter and more fuckable than before, but…there's only one problem, I'm hard and you're not." The man slowly drew and invisible line down Naruto's chest past his belly button and down to his manhood. The mad ran his hand down Naruto's length and brushed a fingertip over the head causing Naruto to shiver.

"Please don't do this," Naruto pleaded. Unable to control his body as his member began to harden with each squeeze the man gave it.

"You like this don't you?" the man said as Naruto tried to stifle a moan.

"Noungh…ahh…please…stop" Naruto rasped out his breath quickening into short gasps. The man took Naruto's entire length into his mouth and began to suck. Naruto moaned loudly not able to hide the pleasure he was receiving.

"Noooo!" Naruto yelled as he came into the man's mouth. He sobbed as the man licked his lips and swallowed.

"Oh dear, we can't have you yelling like that again. You might attract some unwanted attention." The man did some hand signs and said, "Sound barrier."

"Please let me go," Naruto pleaded.

"Ah ah ah Naruto. Seems you forgot that I still haven't fucked you." The man without warning, preparation, or lube spread apart Naruto's legs and shoved his manhood into him.

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto screamed as his body was invaded. Flesh ripped and blood gushed out down Naruto's legs but the man didn't stop. HE began to thrust without even waiting for Naruto to adjust. Each time he thrust in more blood came out and more flesh was torn. Naruto screamed, yelled, begged, pleaded, and sobbed for the man to stop.

"It hurts...It hurts! Stop it please. I'm begging you stop," he pleaded. The man seemed to enjoy Naruto's pain and didn't stop; instead he only thrust faster, harder, and deeper into the blond. When the man finally came inside Naruto, Naruto silently screamed. The man's seed on contact with the torn skin burned worse than fire but all Naruto could do was silently scream. He had long ago lost his voice. The man pulled out of Naruto and put his clothes back on. He put Naruto's clothes back on as well.

"That was fun Naruto. I especially loved it when you screamed. Don't worry the drug will wear out in a few hours. I'd advise you not to tell anyone about this. What would they think of you if they knew you had sex with another guy? And anyway, who would believe you? Kyubbi will heal you or else you'll die erasing all evidence. The village you call home treats you like trash. In their eyes you're the demon Kyuubi itself. No one would even care. They'd only use it as another way to slowly torment you into your grave. See you around." The man quickly removed the blindfold and quickly leapt in a tree, leaving behind a broken and bloody Naruto tears streaming down his face. The last thing Naruto saw before his world turned black was the retreating back of his rapist.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ok so tell me what you thought. I know there are some things that weren't explained in this chapter that might leave you a little confused but I promise I'll explain the things later. I know it was a really sad way to start this story but it had to be done. The climax of this story is going to take place years after this. That's why I had to put this in the beginning. I've never written a rape so sorry if it sucked. I hope you liked the chapter. Please Review.


	2. Odoroki

**Summary:** Naruto's life has never been perfect but when he gets raped by someone he's supposed to know it pushes him over the edge. He leaves Konoha in search of a new life in which he can raise his new family. However something goes wrong and he's forced to come back to Konoha and face the one who raped him along with all those who don't believed the man he accuses to be the real rapist. Including Sasuke the one he loves.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Here's another chapter for you guys to read. Wow I was shocked how many people have read the story. I wish all those people would have reviewed but that's ok. I'm still super happy. As for Naruto's rape sorry but I won't be telling you who did it for a very long time. Sorry I hope you're not mad but Naruto not knowing for so long is going to make the story even better. Enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Trust me I own nothing if I did there would be many yaoi couples in the show and manga.

**WARNING: **This story contains: Rape, mpreg (male pregnancy), yaoi (boyxboy), slight Sakura bashing, etc.

"abc" talking

'abc' thinking or talking with Kyuubi.

'**abc' **Kyuubi speaking.

Watashi No Kodomo

Chapter 2: Odoroki (surprise)

Naruto woke up with a start and shook his head.

'Man that was the weirdest dream' Naruto thought as he brought his hands to his face, 'Wait, why are tears streaming down my face?'

**'Kit…I'm sorry'**

'Ha…Ha…what for theres nothing to be sorry for it was all just a dream,' Naruto said, 'right?'

'**Kit…'**

'No, No, NO!! It didn't happen, it was all a dream. Simply just a figment of my imagination. Nothing more.' Naruto yelled frustrated as to why he was still crying. But even though he denied the event he began to sob into his hands.

**'I know you do not want to remember it but it did happen.' **Kyubbi whispered. Kyuubi let Naruto sob waiting patiently for the young blond to stop. Naruto sobbed for a long time until he could cry no more. He just layed there like a lifeless body.

**'I suggest you tell someone'** Kyubbi said breaking the silence.

'W…why?' Naruto rasped out. His voice barely a whisper, 'What for…'

**'Because…the wounds you received last night I couldn't heal them all the way. Not enough chakra'**

'I…no! I can't tell anyone…they wouldn't care even if……..no…. they'd just laugh at me…'

**'Kit…'**

'NO! I will not tell anyone…please…Kyu…I don't want anyone to know…just…please' Naruto resumed to cry again like he was before. He sobbed silently for a while curled into a fetal position on his bed. He was disrupted by a knock on the front door. He wiped his face clean and went to open it with a fake smile in place knowing he had to mask his sadness in order to keep the sorrowful events a secret.

"Who is it?" he asked cheerfully handle on the door.

"It's me Iruka, open up" Naruto swung the door open with a wide fake smile.

"Hey Iruka," he shouted, "come on in." Iruka walked into Naruto's house finding Narutos house neatly in order. Iruka was happy that Naruto kept his home clean. Naruto used to be the messiest person in Konoha. He still was messy but at least now he cleaned up after himself. Naruto led Iruka to his small sofa.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Naruto asked trying to act as normal as possible.

"No thanks," Iruka responded. Naruto also sat down on the sofa turning so that he was facing Iruka.

"You haven't visited in a while…what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry about that," Iruka sheepishly said while rubbing the back of his head, "I've been really busy lately."

"Ya it must be tough being a teacher and Tsunades second assistant too," Naruto said fake grinning.

"Well yeah…um….thats what I came over for. I haven't really been able to talk to you in quite a while since I'm so busy. How are you doing? Have you been eating well?"

"I'm doing great. There's nothing to worry about. How about you? Are you doing well?"

"Oh yes I'm perfectly fine. You know Naruto you can trust me with anything you want to say."

Naruto for a moment was shocked then he recovered.

"What makes you say that Iruka-sensei?"

"You seem troubled about something, as if something is really bothering you"

"No. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong like I have said before. Nothing is going on that is troubling me. What I don't get is why you think something's wrong."

"Well you see that's another reason why I came over. Last night was my first actual break in quite a while so I went for a stroll. I'm usually working at all 

sorts of hours through the day and was tired so I felt like going for a midnight stroll…in the forest. I found you on the floor bloody and unconscious," Iruka paused waiting for some sort of explanation. He looked down to the floor waiting for the response. The second Iruka had said he had found Naruto unconscious and bloody, Naruto assumed the worst.

'He knows…this is bad' Naruto thought, tears began to well up in his eyes at the rememberance of what happened and the thought of Iruka knowing. Naruto pushed back the tears as best he could.

**'Would it be so wrong if Iruka knew?'** Kyubbi asked.

'Yes' Naruto thought with a whimper. Naruto's conversation was cut short when Iruka asked,

"Naruto…What happened?" Naruto thought quickly at what he would say. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with a big fake smile on his face and said,

"Hehe, sorry Iruka if I scared you. I was training and I sorta kinda pushed myself past my limit. Was exhausted and fell asleep." Iruka seemed to analyze what was said. By Iruka's expression Naruto knew Iruka was suspicious but didn't see any reason as to not believe him. But Iruka still had another question.

"That explains just about everything. But I'm still confused as to why even after I picked you up and brought you home you didn't move an inch."

"I was exhausted…yeah…I overtrained hehe," Naruto quickly said. Iruka looked up at the time and immediately turned pale.

"Oh no! I'm late!! Tsunade-sama is going to be so mad!" Iruka yelled, "Sorry I have to leave so soon Naruto but I'm running late."

"That's ok," Naruto said. He was inwardly happy that the older man was leaving. He felt so uncomfortable being in such close contact with him. He loved Iruka like a father, he really did. But at the moment he needed to be alone.

Iruka was at the door in seconds, but then returned to Naruto and gave him a hug while saying,

"I'm glad you're ok," Iruka said while pulling Naruto into an even tighter hug. Naruto stiffened but because of his panicked state, Iruka didn't notice.

"Bye!" Iruka yelled as he ran out the door.

"Yeah, see you" Naruto said while closing the door. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Naruto burst into tears sliding to the floor. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be to act as if nothing happened.

The next day was even harder for Naruto. He had received a letter yesterday saying that he and his old team (Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura), had a mission debriefing today. He didn't want to go in his condition, but if he didn't go people would get suspicious or worse worried.

Naruto went and did his daily routine as if nothing had changed. But in a way it was different. Every time he saw his reflection he would get a disgusted feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't bear looking at himself without thinking he was a filthy whore who had had sex with a person he couldn't even remember. He roamed around his apartment doing the stuff automatically but there was no life in his body. He left the apartment after showering dressing and eating. He slowly headed towards the Hokage's office hands in his pockets wearing black pants and an orange shirt. On his way there many people said hi but he didn't answer, in fact, he didn't even hear them.

Naruto arrived barely on time. He walked into Tsunade's office and looked up waiting for Tsunade to begin informing them about the upcoming mission.

"Glad you finally made it," Tsunade said, "Now we can finally begin."

"This really isn't a high ranked mission but all the other chunin and genin are either hurt, sick, or on a mission right now. Your mission is to escort a wealthy man, that was staying here on vacation, home. He lives in Mizu country. The mission should take no more than a week."

"WHAT!! Why is it going to take so long?!" Sakura asked/yelled.

"Lord Nobunaga will be carried by his servants. It's going to take slightly longer because of that. You will leave tomorrow at seven be ready. You're dismissed." Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto bowed and turned to leave. 

Naruto was the first one out the door. He was already almost outside by the time the others exited the office. Sasuke ran after Naruto trying to catch up.

"Hey wait up…Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto was already out the door. Naruto had heard sasuke but he was scared so he ignored him. Once outside Naruto ran. Sasuke came out of the building and saw Naruto running.

'Why is he running away?' Sasuke thought. He quickly jumped up onto a roof top seeing Naruto get closer. He jumped down right behind Naruto and yanked his arm spinning him around so that Naruto was facing Sasuke.

"Let me go!" Naruto growled Sasuke dropped his hand. The instant his arm was released Naruto jumped roof top to roof top running away. Sasuke quickly followed. Naruto was almost home when suddenly everything started to spin and then everything went black. Sasuke had been following Naruto to his apartment and had almost caught up to him when suddenly Naruto stopped and began to fall. He quickly closed the distance between them catching Naruto while at the same time keeping his balance on the roof top.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. No response came. Sasuke began to worry.

'Calm down,' Sasuke thought to himself, 'He just fainted, why worry? Uchihas don't worry. He's fine.' Sasuke securely held Naruto in a bridal style way and sped off to Naruto's apartment.

Once at his apartment, Sasuke grabbed the house key from Naruto's pocket and opened the door. He laid Naruto on his bed and pulled a light blanket over him.

'He looks kind of pale. It's almost as if he hasn't eaten for a while.' Sasuke thought. Sasuke headed over to the kitchen planning on making something for Naruto to eat. He looked into the refrigerater and was happy happy to see that there was food in there, actual food, not just ramen. He pulled out many different types of vegetables and began to chop them up. His goal was to make some vegetable soup. While the vegetables began to cook, Sasuke heard Naruto groan. He turned the fire low and started to walk to Naruto's room. He picked up his pace when he heard retching sounds coming from the room. When he arrived he saw Naruto puking into a trash can.

"Naruto," he said going over to the bed. "Whats wrong? Are you ok?"

Naruto stopped puking but he put his head between his legs just in case. (A/N: I hear when you feel nauseated you should put your head in between your legs. They say it helps)

Sasuke rubbed circles on his back in a comforting gesture. That's when Naruto seemed to notice that Sasuke was there. His head snapped up and his eyes widened as he noticed just how close Sasuke was to him. Naruto pushed Sasuke's arm off him.

"W…wh…what are you doing here?" he asked Sasuke, inching awayto the furthest corner of his bed. His eyes wide not even conceling the fear that was in them. Sasuke noticed how Naruto seemed to be scared and inched towards him, his arm stretched out intending to lay it on Naruto's shoulder to comfort him.

"I was worried about you. You passed out," Sasuke said.

"Get out," Naruto whispered. Sasuke's hand touched Naruto's shoulder and he visibly flinched.

"Get out," he said a little louder, "Get out!" Naruto was shouting now. Sasuke, genuinely worried, reached over to touch Naruto but stopped when Naruto again told him to get out.

"Get out. Get out. Get out! Get out!! Get out!! GET OUT!!" Naruto ranted arms hitting the bed like a small child giving a tantrum would. Sasuke backed up slowly eyes wide with shock. Naruto had never acted this way before. He always had welcomed the Uchiha into his home. But now the blond haired boy was kicking him out. He continued to slowly step backward until he tripped over something and fell onto his back.

"GET OUT!!" Naruto yelled/sobbed as during his rant he had begun to cry. Sasuke scrambled up and ran out the room. Evident hurt and shock in his eyes. Naruto ran over to the door and bolted it shut. He slowly returned to his room tears streaming down his face but not a sound emitting from him.

**'Naruto!'** kyubbi started while Naruto walked back to his room.

'…'

**'Naruto, we need to talk about why you were sick'**

'I….It doesn't matter'

**'Yes it does'**

'No it doesn't I don't care!'

**'But…'**

'Can't talk anymore. Gotta pack for tomorrow's mission'

Naruto walked into his room grabbed his small backpack and began to put stuff into it while what happened between him and Sasuke not but a little while ago played over and over in his head and in his thoughts it always froze on Sasuke's hurt expression before he ran out. Naruto barely got any sleep that night and whenever he did manage to fall asleep he had nightmares about his rape. In his dream Sasuke and everyone else was disgusted with him, telling him he was a filthy whore that should just die. He woke up for the fifth time in a sweat trembling with fear. He curled into a fetal position and silently cried. He pulled the sheets tighter around his body as if the blanket would protect him from the outside world.

Naruto eventually stopped crying but he couldn't stop shaking. He slowly stood up stretching his body out but never once letting go of the blanket. His knuckles were white from his strong grip on the blanket but he didn't notice or care for that matter. He looked up towards his alarm clock with blue eyes that no longer shone with innocence and found it was barely 4 am. He didn't have to meet Kakashi until 6 am.

**'Kit maybe you should take a bath you're all dirty and you smell'** Kyubbi said giving a half hearted laugh, trying to cheer up the blonde. Naruto didn't answer all he did was walk straight to the bathroom filled up the tub, shed his clothes and got in. He sat there a while doing nothing head hanging low. Suddenly he broke the silence.

'You're right' he whispered to Kyuubi.

**'What?'** the fox asked.

'You're right. I am dirty. I'm filthy. No one will ever want to touch me again. I've lost everything.'

**'What are you talking about Kit? I was just joking.'**

'That may be, but you were right. That man…what he did to me…he made me dirty. No one should touch me. NO ONE!!' Naruto yelled. He grabbed the sea sponge and severely began scrubbing his body. He scrubbed himself as hard as he could.

"I've got to get clean. I'm dirty!" he yelled. Naruto scrubbed his body all over to the point of bleeding.

**'Kit stop.'**

No answer. Naruto just kept scrubbing everywhere. The water began to turn a light shade of red.

**'Kit! Stop your hurting yourself.'**

Naruto still didn't stop scrubbing the water was red around his body and his arms, torso, and legs were bloody but he didn't stop.

**'Kit you've got to stop'** Kyuubi pleaded, **'I haven't regained my chakra. At least not enough to heal you.'**

Naruto ignored him and just kept on scrubbing his chest and back even harder.

**'Kit, you're going to die if you don't stop. You're losing too much blood.'**

Naruto stopped when he said that.

'Maybe it would be better if I die.'

**'Kit…'**

Kyuubi was cut short when Naruto's alarm went off for the original time he was supposed to wake up, 5 am. The beeping got louder and louder with each beep. Naruto emerged from the water not bothering to dry himself off or cover himself with a towel and went to his room to turn off the alarm. Once the alarm 

clock was off he just stood there doing nothing. It went on like that for ten minutes until Kyuubi finally spoke out.

**'Kit stop this.'**

'…'

**'Kit you need to stop. You're going to drown yourself in darkness.'**

'So what?' the lifeless body of Naruto said 'this way…at least I don't get hurt…I don't feel pain'

**'That's unhealthy'** Kyubbi pleaded but his words weren't heard. Kyubbi using a stern voice said, **'If you don't want to show emotion fine but at least clean yourself and put some clothes on, also clean up this puddle of blood you made. People are going to ask questions if you don't.'**

Naruto without saying anything went back to the bathroom and emptied out the tub and he turned the shower on and let the water run over his body washing the blood away with it. Naruto then patted himself dry, applied ointment to all the wounds and rapped himself in bandages. He put on his black new hipster pants with a black long sleeve shirt. The hipster pants had several pockets all over them, plenty of room to hold all the kunai's and shuriken he needed. He tied his Konoha headband around his waist letting his hair fall into his eyes. He made sure that none of the bandages were visible and left his apartment.

Naruto arrived at the main gate at six am exactly where he was to meet his team and Lord Nobunaga. He was the last one to arrive.

"Naruto! You were almost late! Even Kakashi got here before you!" Sakura yelled hitting Naruto over the head. Hands still in his pockets, Naruto tensed but didn't respond to Sakura's abuse. Before Sakura could say anything more Lord Nobunaga spoke.

"Did you say Naruto?" He asked surprised, "as in the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi?" Sasuke, who had been silent like he usually was, spoke up when he heard Lord Nobunaga call Naruto the demon fox.

"Naruto is not the demon Kyuubi."

"Yes he is," Lord Nobunaga said, "Being the host of that demon is enough to call him the demon itself."

"He is not the demon!" Sasuke yelled eyes going sharingan.

Lord Nobunaga crossed his arms and said,

"I refuse to let that demon excort me. Who knows, he might lose control and kill us all."

Sasuke was beyond mad at that. He opened his mouth to say something but Naruto beat him to it.

"If that is what you wish," Naruto whispered head still down, hands still in his pockets, "then I will leave." Naruto turned to walk away but Sasuke grabbed his arm yanking him back. Naruto startled by Sasuke's abrupt move stood silent.

"If he leaves so do I!" Sasuke yelled at Lord Nobunaga.

"Now Sasuke, Lord Nobu…" Kakashi started but was cut off.

"No! If Naruto cannot come than I won't either."

"Now lets not be rash. You are of the best I absolutely must have you excort me," Lord Nobunaga said matter-of-factly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed tremendously.

"I refuse," he said. With that Sasuke turned around and began to walk away dragging a surprised Naruto behind him.

"Fine! Fine!!" Lord Nobunaga yelled after them, "You both shall come." Before Sasuke could say anything Kakashi took over.

"Now that it's settled we are leaving NOW!" he yelled giving Sasuke a glare.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted releasing Naruto's arm.

Lord Nobunaga entered into a tent on a platform and his servants picked the tent up. From the tent he said, "Let's go."

With that Team Kakashi, Lord Nobunaga, and the servants set off on their four day journey to Mizu country.

Sasuke walked to one side of Lord Nobunaga, Kakashi on the other side, Naruto to the front, and Sakura at the back.

One hour into the journey still nobody had spoken yet. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of Naruto.

'What's wrong with him,' Sasuke thought. He glanced up at Naruto. 'He's acting so strange. I mean normally he'd be happy and talking but now he's extremely silent he hasn't said anything at all. But that's not all whats with his outfit? It's practically all black but I have to admit those clothes make him look even better.' Sasuke looked up at Naruto and saw him stagger. 'Uh oh, is he going to pass out again?'

'This is so stupid' Sakura thought. 'Naruto's being stupid and it's affecting Sasuke. I brushed my pink hair even longer today just so that he would notice me but he keeps looking at Naruto. Stupid Naruto he should just go away or just fuckin' die so me and Sasuke can be happy together.' Sakura looked at Naruto and saw him stagger a bit 'Ha, he's so stupid he can't even walk straight. He's such a stupid klutz.'

'That was a rough beginning, good thing everything is going all right now. I always thought Sasuke liked Naruto but today confirmed it,' Kakashi thought, 'Hehe, maybe Jiraya will get some idea's from them for the next Icha Icha Paradise. He needs to write a new one. I've read them all and am currently re-reading one.' Kakashi looked up and glanced at each of his students well now more like comrades. 'Sakura as usual is staring at Sasuke. Sasuke keeps glancing up at Naruto. Whats wrong with Naruto though? He just staggered. Something must be wrong. I'll have to keep an eye on him.'

'What's wrong with me?' Naruto thought, 'I keep almost tripping. I feel extremely weak and I'm afraid I'll collapse soon. Not only that I feel really nauseas.'

**'Kit, I can explain why you are feeling this way,' **Kyuubi told Naruto.

'Uggggh Kyu-chan I don't feel so well,' Naruto said.

'**Kit just breath in and out slowly the nauseas feeling will soon fade.'**

'Kyu, I really don't feel so good.'

Suddenly Naruto stopped walking, doubled over and threw up.

'Naruto seriously doesn't look well. He seems to be turning pale. That Baka should have said something if he was sick. If he's sick then that's probably why he hasn't said anything in the last eight hours.' Sasuke thought. Suddenly Naruto fell to the floor and threw up.

'Oh no, he's sicker than I thought.' Sasuke ran over to where Naruto was breathing deeply trying to not throw up again. The servants stopped walking when they saw Naruto throw up. Looking down on the blond in disgust.

"Whats going on here?" Lord Nobunaga said peeking his head out of the tent.

"Naruto seems to be sick," Kakashi stated.

"That stupid Baka coming on this mission sick. What an idiot," Sakura said crossing her arms.

"The demon is sick?" Lord Nobunaga asked appalled, stepping out of his tent and onto the ground.

"Yes it seems NARUTO is ill we're sorry for the inconvenience," Kakashi said glancing at Sasuke to see if he had heard what Nobunaga said, he didn't.

"This is unacceptable! I don't want to be around a demon, lest a sick demon! I refuse to travel with him here. I don't want to catch some demonic germ he has."

This time Sasuke did hear Nobunaga. He slowly stood up head down and turned facing Nobunaga. His eyes were shadowed by his hair so you couldn't see them.

"He is not Kyuubi," Sasuke slowly said annunciating each syllable.

"Yes he is. The host the demon it's the same thing." Suddenly Sasuke launched at Lord Nobunaga. Before he could blink Sasuke was behind him with a kunai at his throat.

"He is not the demon Kyubbi," Sasuke hissed. Kakashi pulled Sasuke away from Lord Nobunaga in less than a second. He stood in between them holding Sasuke back. He pushed Sasuke into a bow and bowed.

"I apologize for Sasuke's behavior," Kakashi said. He nudged Sasuke.

"I will not apologize," Sasuke stated breaking out of Kakashi's grip and walked back over to Naruto. Naruto was in a crouching position with his head in between his legs breathing heavily.

"I refuse to travel with the sick demon Kyuubi," Lord Nobunaga stated.

"That is understood I will have Sakura escort him back," Kakashi said.

"NANI!! Why do I have to go? It's not my fault that Baka is sick. I don't want to go," Sakura whined. Before anything could be said Sasuke volunteered.

"I'll go," Sasuke stated.

"Yes yes I believe that is best. After attempting to kill me I believe what people have said about you is all wrong. I no longer want you to accompany me on this journey." Lord Nobunaga told Sasuke.

"Understood," Kakashi said, "Sasuke please take Naruto home and make sure he visits Tsunade-sama as soon as possible.

"Hai," Sasuke said.

"Shall we continue?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, let's go," Lord Nobunaga said. He stepped back into his tent, and the servants picked him up. Kakashi, Sakura, Lord Nobunaga, and the servants left Sasuke to care for Naruto. Once they were out of sight Sasuke turned back to Naruto who was still crouching.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started to say.

"I know. I heard," Naruto slowly stood up. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, but are you sure you're all right? I can carry you if you need me to…" Sasuke asked concerned.

"No its ok. I'll be fine. I'm sorry you had to leave the mission on my account," Naruto whispered ashamed.

"No it's all right; remember we promised five years ago to always be there for each other. Missing one mission won't do me harm. Anyway we should go."

"Ok. Thank you Sasuke."

"We should walk since you're sick," Sasuke stated.

"No I'll be fine if we go by tree," Naruto said, "Plus, the faster we get there the better."

"But…"

"It's ok I'll be fine."

"Ok but tell me if you begin to feel sick again," Sasuke told Naruto.

"Ok," Naruto replied. And with that they hopped up into the trees to make their way home.

'It's very strange. Sasuke is being really nice to me. I thought he would hate me when I flinched at his touch or when I kicked him out of my house." Naruto thought. 'It's also quite strange that I could easily talk to him when others are around but now that we're alone I almost want to tell him what happened. But I can't. He'd surely hate me for that.'

**'Kit we need to talk,'** Kyuubi said.

'Must we?' Naruto asked.

**'Yes. You've ignored me told me to shut up or tell you later but this can't wait any longer. You need to know.'**

'Fine but why is it so urgent. Is it life threatening?'

**'It has to do with why you were feeling tired and nauseated.'**

Naruto slowed to a stop and landed on a tree branch.

'Ok what is it?'

**'Kit, I'm sorry it's mainly my fault.'**

'What is? Why are you apologizing?'

**'I'm sorry'**

'Why! Tell me! You're really starting to scare me Kyu-chan!'

**'Kit the reason why you're so ill is because…'**

'Because what Kyuubi. Spit it out!!'

**'Kit you're pregnant.'**

T.B.C…………………………………….

A/N: Wow that was 19 pages written and I write pretty small. This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written in my life. I hoped you liked it. There are some parts I didn't like but overall I thought it was good. What did you think? Please tell me by reviewing. The more reviews the faster I update!


	3. Sayonara

**A/N:** OMG I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooo sorry!! I was going to update the day before I went on vacation but then I ran out of time. Then my stupid computer was acting stupid and then I got lazy. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. To make it up I'll post the next chapter up in a couple days instead of a week. Sorry. Please enjoy.

**Summary:** Naruto's life has never been perfect but when he gets raped by someone he's supposed to know it pushes him over the edge. He leaves Konoha in search of a new life in which he can raise his new family. However something goes wrong and he's forced to come back to Konoha and face the one who raped him along with all those who don't believed the man he accuses to be the real rapist. Including Sasuke the one he loves.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru (For now)

**Disclaimer: **Trust me I own nothing if I did there would be many yaoi couples in the show and manga.

**WARNING: **This story contains: Rape, mpreg (male pregnancy), yaoi (boyxboy), slight Sakura bashing, etc. Sorry if some characters seem OC.

"abc" talking

'abc' thinking or talking with Kyuubi.

'**abc' **Kyuubi speaking.

Watashi No Kodomo

Chapter 3: Sayonara (Goodbye)

Normal POV:

'Nani!! You're kidding right? It's not even possible!'

'**No kit, I'm more joking. I am truly sorry.'**

'No…way…'

'**It's because we merged together all those years ago. You gained my strength but also everything else along with the ability to carry children.'**

'I can't believe this is happening to me. If I'm really pregnant…then who's the fath…'

"Oh god…" Naruto said before everything went black.

**XxX**

'Wow I didn't realize that Naruto had stopped until I turned around and saw him at least 200 ft behind me. He must have needed to rest.' Sasuke turned around and headed back to where Naruto was standing on a very thick branch.

'Naruto looks kind of nervous,' Sasuke thought. 'That's strange; it's almost as if he's talking to someone. Oh that's right he's probably speaking with Kyuubi' Suddenly Naruto staggered and leaned against the tree. 'Oh no! He looks like he's about to faint.' Sasuke began to hop branch to branch faster. Naruto's eyes darted back and forth out of fear. Sasuke barely caught up to Naruto before he passed out. Sasuke grabbed him and jumped down to the ground. They, with Lord Nobunaga, had been walking on the path but to save time they went through the forest so now Sasuke landed on the soft mossy forest floor.

"Naruto…Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke asked gently shaking Naruto. He made no response. Suddenly Naruto began to twitch and shake.

"Naruto…Naruto…" Sasuke called again. Sasuke lifted Naruto's eyes open slightly to find them dilated.

'I know this isn't good. I'm no medical ninja but this can't be good.' Sasuke thought. He picked Naruto up quickly and placed him on his back. He ran as fast as he possibly could back to Konoha.

**XxX**

Sasuke arrived at the gates of Konoha ten minutes later. Naruto had all ready stopped shaking but now he had a high fever and was sweating like crazy. Sasuke swiftly ran to the Hokage tower because he knew Tsunade would be there. The guards of the tower easily let them pass.

Sasuke ran all the way up the stairs and into Tsunade who was sleeping.

"Wake up!" Sasuke yelled.

Tsunade was startled awake by Sasuke's loud yell. She sat up quickly yelling back, "I wasn't sleeping only resting my eyes from all this paperwork!!"

Sasuke was about to say a retort but decided against it. There was not time for such things.

"Tsunade-sama," Sasuke said formally. Tsunade quickly became serious. Sasuke never spoke formally to her unless it was serious. Noticing Tsunade's now serious expression Sasuke entered the office and revealed Naruto to her.

"Something's wrong with him. I don't know what," Sasuke said but then said, "Kakashi told me to bring him to you," to cover up the fact that he was worried. Tsunade stood up and went over to where Sasuke was holding Naruto. She quickly picked up Naruto and placed him on her couch and did a quick exam.

"This isn't good," Tsunade said.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with a worried expression. "I mean….. is he going to bring down our team?"

"Cut the crap Sasuke, I already know that you like Naruto, in fact, most people do." Sasuke blushed.

"What are you…talking about?" Sasuke stuttered. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"I know you like him because of the way you look at him. People noticed…. well everyone except Sakura and Naruto those two are so dense." Sasuke remained silent softly blushing.

"Now that we have that settled, we need to go. Naruto is very ill."

"I'll carry him," Sasuke whispered picking up Naruto bridal style.

"We're going to the hospital."

**XxX**

At the hospital Sasuke reluctantly laid Naruto down, he enjoyed the warmth in his arms. Tsunade called in Ophelia. Even though she's a dimwit about everything else, she is a very good nurse. (A/N: Ophelia is the vice president of the Sasuke fan club)

"Wow what happened to him?" Ophelia asked when she walked into the hospital room. Tsunade started saying a whole bunch of medical terms to explain what was wrong with Naruto. Sasuke didn't understand any of it.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"All in all, he was stressed, had a nervous breakdown and got sick. He'll be fine," Ophelia told Sasuke. "After this maybe you'd like to go with me to…" Sasuke didn't let her finish.

"No," he said.

'I don't understand really much of what is going on here. I'm so confused but I can't show it.' Sasuke thought

"Ophelia please bring me the water IV bag he's dehydrated also we need to get this fever down. Bring some ice fast his fever appears to be really high," Tsunade requested.

When Ophelia left Tsunade turned her attention back to Naruto. She pulled out a thermometer and took his temperature.

"His temperature is 105.4 that is definitely way too high." Tsunade said. Just then Ophelia returned with a giant box of ice and the water IV.  
"Sasuke help me get these clothes off of him. We've got to lower his body temperature. The ice will help." Tsunade told Sasuke. He swiftly went to Naruto's side and began to lift Naruto's shirt but stopped when he saw the bandages.

"What the…?" Sasuke began but was abruptly stopped when a tan hand gripped his wrist preventing him from removing the clothes.

"Don't. Do. That." The blonde said. Sasuke's face expression went from surprise to anger.

"Kyuubi? What have you done to Naruto? Why is he injured? Why is he ill?" Sasuke said bombarding him with questions.

"Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked. She had noticed the way Naruto's voice seemed different but she didn't think it was the Kyuubi.

"Yes," Kyuubi said sitting up. "I apologize for the trouble kit is causing but I can take care of it. Kit is just going through….. a little bit of a stressful time."

"Why? What's wrong? Why is he wearing bandages?" Sasuke asked once more bombarding questions.  
"I can't say," Kyuubi said, "Naruto wishes I don't so I won't. Please do not further question me I can assure Naruto will be fine. I was just a little preoccupied so I couldn't heal him right away but if you now notice he is almost healed completely."  
'He's right Naruto does seem to be doing a lot better,' Tsunade thought. As if everything clicked into place Ophelia yelled out, "Ahhh! It's the Kyuubi. Someone help he's going to kill us all. We're going to die!!"

"Shut up Ophelia," Sasuke yelled not bothering to look at her.

"But Sasuke," Ophelia started while tearing up, "Naruto's the demon Kyuubi."

"No, he's not," Sasuke said now looking up at Ophelia with the sharingan wildly spinning. "Say that again and you die."

"Sasuke…You're so mean," Ophelia said running out of the room, in a big heap of tears.

"I request Naruto be released from this hospital immediately," Kyuubi said.

"What?" Tsunade spluttered, "No we haven't even been given an explanation."

"As I have said before I can and will not tell you. It is not my secret to share." Kyuubi said.

"I refuse. Naruto will not leave my sight until he or you explain what's going on." Tsunade said. Sasuke who had been quiet the entire time finally spoke.  
"We're getting nowhere with this," Sasuke said, "You should just discharge Naruto."

"No way. He has never had a problem this big before, nothing's ever been this wrong. And so help me god I will not let him go without knowing what is wrong," Tsunade ranted.

"That's the exact reason why you should let him go. He will tell us when he is ready. Just give him a chance." Sasuke said his voice softening understanding why Tsunade was worried.

"But…" Tsunade said but she knew Sasuke was right. It wouldn't be right to force Naruto to tell something he wasn't ready to tell. "Fine but I want you to take him home."

"Hn."

Kyuubi suddenly interrupted.

"I appreciate you releasing Naruto." Kyuubi began to stand up but staggered a little.

"I'll carry you," Sasuke offered blushing a little.

"I'm fine I can walk by myself," Kyuubi said. Sasuke kneeled down offering Kyuubi his back.

"I'll carry you; just make sure to heal Naruto." Sasuke said. Kyuubi grunted looking displeased but he was grateful for Sasuke's help. He really didn't have the strength to walk all the way home. He allowed the black haired teen to carry him.

**XxX**

'Kyuubi released control over Naruto's body once he was safe on my back. Naruto finally looks peaceful. Even when I was at his house the other day he slept but it wasn't peaceful at all. It seemed to me that he was having a nightmare.' Sasuke thought.  
Once he got to Naruto's apartment building he sprinted up the steps to his door number. Limited few knew where Naruto's spare key was but everyone knew he had one. Naruto used to be so stupid he'd forget his keys and lock himself out. Luckily Sasuke was one of the few who knew.

Sasuke gently sat Naruto down on the floor so that he could get the spare key. He did some quick hand signs which were followed by a box appearing on to the floor. He used him chakra to open the box where lay two keys. He grabbed the blue rimmed key and waved it next to the door knob which deactivated Naruto's chakra barrier. Then he grabbed the red rimmed key and unlocked the door. He replaced both keys back into the little black box and did some hand signs to make the box instantly disappear. He picked up Naruto and took him inside.

After years of villagers breaking in to his house destroying his apartment he came up with this method of entry. Even if someone learned the hand seals to find the black box, only select few peoples chakra would be able to open it .Although the villagers recently finally acknowledged him as Naruto not the Kyuubi he kept the Extra Security.

Sasuke laid Naruto on the couch. He knew it would be cooler, temperature wise, in the living room than his bedroom. He wasn't sure if that was better but he did it anyway. Sasuke seated himself down on the floor next to Naruto. As he leaned against the small black couch his thoughts began to wander.

'The last time I was here, Naruto kicked me out. I still don't really understand why but that's ok. He was just stressed out and wanted to be alone. It's my own fault anyway for coming without being invited. It doesn't matter what he does because no matter what I'll always lo…'Sasuke's thoughts discontinued since he fell asleep. With all that had happened with Naruto he found himself really tired.

Sasuke's sleep was abruptly ended by being kicked in the head. The blow to the head had startled Sasuke out of a peaceful sleep. Now as Sasuke turned around he saw Naruto was the one who kicked him and was now wildly thrashing about.

'What the heck?!,' Sasuke thought, 'He must be having a nightmare.'

"No," Naruto whispered.

"Huh?" Sasuke said. He got up from the floor and quickly grabbed Naruto in an attempt to wake him. The second Sasuke grabbed him, Naruto yelled out and began thrashing even more wildly.

"Noooo!! Stop!!" he yelled. Naruto's arm launched out punching Sasuke directly in the face. Sasuke grunted but didn't turn away. Instead he grabbed Naruto and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy of the two.

"Naruto wake up. It's me Sasuke." Sasuke pleaded trying to wake Naruto.

"N…Nooo!" Naruto yelled struggling against Sasuke chest hitting him over and over again.

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke yelled trying to wake the blond.

Naruto's blue eyes shot open when Sasuke yelled his name. Those cerulean blue eyes grew wide when they saw Sasuke.

"Sas…" Naruto whispered eyes welling up with tears. Sasuke saw this and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace.

"Sasuke…I…I was so scared," Naruto said, muffled by Sasuke's shirt. Naruto's body shook as he let out a sob. Naruto dug his head into Sasuke's chest grabbing his shirt.

"Shhhh its ok now," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear while using one of his hands to slowly caress the smaller boy's back.

Naruto's entire body shook with each sob he released and all Sasuke could do was try to comfort the broken blond.

'I've never seen Naruto cry like this. I've seen happy tears but never heart wrenching sobs like these. He seems so broken I never want to let him go. Ever.' Sasuke thought.

**XxX**

'Is this ok?' Naruto asked Kyuubi.

**'Yes kit it is. You haven't cried like this since "it" happened.' Kyuubi replied.**

It was true though in all the time after Naruto was raped he did cry but it was always silent tears or soft sobs alone with no one there to comfort him. He would let the tears flow but keep in all the emotion but now he was finally crying. Really crying. Naruto cried for what happened to him. He cried for his future. And he cried for his child's future.

**XxX**

Naruto finally stopped sobbing a few minutes later. Even though he stopped neither Naruto nor Sasuke broke their embrace.

The couch being so small their position made both of them blush though they still didn't release each other. Sasuke was sitting in an upright position legs sprawled on the couch. Naruto had his head just below Sasuke's chin and was sitting curled in his lap.

"Why…?"Naruto asked whispering.

"Why…what?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Naruto asked quickly pushing his face closer to Sasuke's chest out of embarrassment.

"Why?...because…because I…Because I love you." Sasuke whispered face flushing red as he stared up at the ceiling too scared to look at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto gasped out of surprise unsure if he had heard right.

"I said…I said I love you," Sasuke said with more confidence. He still didn't have the courage to look at Naruto.

"W…What?" Naruto said again still not able to completely grasp what Sasuke was saying.

"I've loved you for years. Did you ever wonder why I didn't escape after you brought me back?" Sasuke didn't wait for an answer, "If I really didn't want to stay I would have left. I stayed because of you. I stayed because you mean a lot to me. You're my only precious person. I love you." Sasuke finally had enough courage to look at Naruto. Naruto was still in shock.

"Wh….Liar I don't…" Naruto started but Sasuke didn't let him finish instead he smashed his lips against Naruto. Naruto tensed at the contact. Sasuke broke the kiss and pulled the blond into a tight embrace.

"You may not believe it but I do love you. I don't care that you're a boy I don't care that the Uchiha line won't continue on. I don't care, because I love you." Sasuke once again grabbed Naruto and kissed him.

"Nnn…" Naruto grunted and pushed Sasuke away.

"No," he restated more clearly.

**'Kit, what are you doing?' Kyuubi asked.**

'…'

"I see. I'm sorry for bothering you with this. I won't bring it up again. I promise." Sasuke said.

**'Kit stop him he's going to leave. I know you love him. Look how devastated he looks, tell him how you feel! Hurry up he's leaving!'** Kyuubi persisted. Naruto ignored what Kyuubi was saying and watched Sasuke leave. This time when Sasuke left Naruto shed no tears.

**'Kit what are you doing?!'**

'It's better this way. This way he'll forget about me when I leave. He'll find someone else to love and not worry about me anymore.'

**'Kit what on earth are you talking about. Leaving when to where?'**

'I have to leave. Although the council has finally stopped trying to kill me there's no way they'd allow my child, a demon spawn as they would say, live. It's safer for the three of us if I just leave. Plus isn't it weird if I'm a pregnant boy?' Naruto laughed at that but soon became serious again.

'Anyway if I stayed questions would arise. I can't go through that.'

**'Kit…I understand. You must do what you can to survive. Just be careful. I'm using most of my chakra to help you carry the child. I can't protect you so be careful.'**

'Ok.'

**'I'm glad you finally acknowledge this child as yours.'**

'I'm glad too. I have to be strong and not cry anymore. What happened all ready happened and is in the past. I can't change that. Now I have to focus raising my child in a safe environment I swear to never let my child ever see me cry.'

'…'

Naruto arose from his position and went to his bedroom. He found some scrolls and began to go through his stuff. He only wanted to take the things he needed. Money wasn't an issue he saved all the money he made from missions. Naruto only lived in a crappy apartment to avoid attention. If he lived in a nice house it would only be destroyed by the hateful villagers.

Naruto put sentimental items in the scroll. He brought no clothes because he was going to buy new ones. Naruto is often said to be stupid but he's not stupid enough to not make a disguise so people won't recognize him.

He changed into a black haired blue eyed girl. Who was wearing villager clothing He left his apartment for the last time.

**'Where are you planning on going?' Kyuubi asked.**

'I dunno. Somewhere safe and far away.' Naruto replied. The blue eyed boy, now girl, walked out of the building and into the streets.

**'Do you really not mind leaving?'**

'I do mind but it's ok its what's best for me anyway.'

**'What about becoming hokage, that was your dream?'**

'I let go of that dream long ago. I already fulfilled my dream long ago when I got Sasuke to come back.'

**'Kit…'**

Naruto stopped just before the gates of Konoha and turned around facing the hokage mountain. He took one last good look at the village and then disappeared 

using his advanced ninja jutsu. No one even saw him leave. All that could be heard was his voice being carried in the wind like a whisper of the trees, "Sayonara."

**TBC……**

**A/N:** Yay another chapter sone. Took long enough. Wow it may not seem like it but written out my story is already 43 pages long. Crazy huh? For the next few chapters it's going to be mainly flashbacks of Naruto's life to explain some issues that need to be known later. BTW Watashi no kodomo means my children. Please read and review. Till later, Ja ne!


End file.
